Beldeen Mahallen
For Use In: General purpose RPs, can be a Sitter. Name: Beldeen Mahallen (NSW) Age: 205 Height: 5’1” Weight: 109 Skin: Sun-tanned Eyes: Large, Brown Hair: Blonde Description: One might describe Beldeen as looking like child’s doll. She had big wide brown eyes that almost seem to take up most of her face and a small button nose and red lips. Her blonde hair falls to the middle of her back in curls. Her thin frame makes her look like she would be very fragile, which she is not and stands only 5’1” tall. Which she always found useful for getting into small cramped places. Character History Beldeen grow up in a small house just outside of Chachin in Kandor. Her birth parents had both been killed in a Trolloc attack, so she was raise by her Great Aunt, a well sought after seamstress, but was mostly know for locally as being a bit nutty. One reason she lived outside of safety of the city wall and the other being she refused to ever set foot inside the walks of Chachin. She would even pay extra for the merchants inside of the city to bring her the items she needed. If a noble or wealth merchant wanting one of her fine dresses they would have come to her. She did not own a shop she merely worked out of her small home. Beldeen loved her Aunt dearly and thought of her as her Mother for she did not remember her original mother. As Beldeen gown older she ran errands for Aunt in the city. She enjoyed making her weekly trips to the city to help out her Aunt. Usually her Aunt would give her a bit extra so that she could “buy herself something pretty.” Over the yards Beldeen amassed quite a collection on knick-knack from a Sea Folk cups to bits of tapestry. She sometime dreamed of what it would be like to see that world. But these dreams would come true for Beldeen sooner than she thought, for her Aunt was very old and one winter the old women pasted away in her sleep, Beldeen was fifteen at the time. Beldeen buried the old women in the woods near by that they both loved so much. Though it told Beldeen several days to dig the hole with the ground being she hard and she spent the rest of winter alone in the house finishing up her Aunt’s last remain dress. Once it became spring Beldeen sold off the house and land and buried her treasures in the same forest as her Aunt. With some of the money she had made and her Aunt’s secret stash in hand, she bought herself a horse and headed south to see the world. After several month of wondering around aimlessly Beldeen arrived in Tar Valon. The large city amazed her, but that day she got her first real look at an Aes Sedai. In that moment she knew that she wanted to be one of them, no she had to be one of them. Beldeen made her way to the tower there she was test and accepted as a novice. She made her way through the rank of the Tower and finally becoming a Sister of the Brown Ajah. Where she could continue her studies in National Artifacts and Lost Items of the Old World. Through her year as an Aes Sedai, Beldeen spent much of it outside of the world exploring nations. Her room looked more like a museum that a bedroom with shelves lining the walls covered with pieces of pottery and figurines. But one shelf in the room also remained bare. When someone would ask her why she would just say, “It was for the missing piece of her collection.” Usually leaving the women even more confused. But one day after a trip to the Borderlands the shelf was filled with knick-knacks. For Beldeen had always intended the shelf for the collect she had a child. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios